Hidden Emotions
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: Deep-seated hatred runs between Alaina's family and the one she has feelings for. When her love interest comes to her with a proposition, will she stand by her family and refuse, or let her heart make the decision?
1. Chapter One: Daily Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Alaina and the storyline of this fan fiction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Daily Life<span>

_Hidden in emotion;_

_hidden in the pain._

_Hoping for so many things,_

_but it's all in vain._

"Who can explain the incident of Pearl Harbor to the class?"

A girl in her late teens sighed and drew meaningless symbols around the short poem she had written during the lesson. History was one of her best subjects, yet she had no desire to express her knowledge of the topic during that particular class.

Occasionally, her thoughts dwelled to her unrequited emotions and it brought her spirits crashing down. Those moods happened once every few weeks and she despised those occasions. Not only could her best friend recognize when such a mood claimed her, but she refused to tell him the truth about_ why_ she felt that way. More often than not, she blamed monthly issues he wouldn't want details of.

Leaning back in her chair, the girl twisted a strand of long black hair, adorned with natural blonde tips, around her index finger and cast a glance around the room. Her violet-colored eyes met brown and a forced smile appeared on her lips.

"Alaina, are you alright?" Ryou mouthed in her direction, worry flicking across his expression. His observation skills were both what fascinated her and annoyed her at times. Whenever something bothered her, Ryou picked up on it in no time flat. Only Ryou's brother's skills surpassed his.

"Yeah," Alaina stated silently with a nod. "I'm fine."

Though Ryou frowned at her answer, he turned back to the front of the class as the teacher resumed his explanations and began taking notes. She knew Ryou was aware she had lied, but she couldn't burden him with her petty problems. Friends or not, it just wasn't worth it.

"Miss Muto, are you paying attention?"

A slight flush crept up from her neck to her cheeks upon being caught lost in thought, but she forced it down as she looked at the teacher. "Yes, sir," she told him. "I am."

He stared at Alaina for a moment with a stern, contemplative gaze. "Very well. Then I'm sure you'll be able to summarize what I was just explaining?"

Her discussion with the teacher drew the attention of other students, including her brothers and their friends, not to mention others who were not fond of her. Alaina knew some students hoped she would flunk and get scolded by the teacher, or detention. Those who knew her well knew otherwise, but it never stopped people from hoping she'd lose her know-it-all status.

"…Of course," she said, silently thanking the fact that she had read about it in her text book before. "You were explaining how the Pearl Harbor incident was in 1941 on… December 7th I believe, during the Second World War. The military base _Pearl Harbor_ was located in Hawaii and our own Japanese navy fleet attacked it and managed to sink many American battleships and other ship types."

Alaina took a soft breath and picked her pencil up off her desk, meeting her teacher's gaze. Out of the corner of her eyes, Alaina spotted Ryou looking at her with a smile on his face; it suited him much better than the frown he wore earlier. That sight caused a sincere smile of her own to appear and she twirled the thin pencil between her fingers.

"Very good," the man in front of the class complimented. The surprised glint in his eyes showed he hadn't expected her to know the information. He turned his attention away from her and regarded the entire class. "Well, since the bell will ring in not too long… You may leave now, but don't forget to finish your assignments for next Wednesday!"

"Yes," Joey yelled and clapped his hands together. "Early weekend!"

She spotted her brother Yugi as he laughed and packed his things into his bag. "I guess we can go to the arcade early."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed with a grin. "I'm going to beat Joey at that shooting game!"

"Nu-Uh!"

Shaking her head, Alaina shut her book and notebook and slid the two objects into her bag, followed by her pencil case. As Alaina stood up and slung her backpack over her right shoulder, also grabbing a small extra bag, she spotted her friend standing next to her desk.

"Coming?" Ryou asked with a smile. "We need to work on that assignment."

"Yeah. Your house, right?"

Ryou nodded, "Let's go."

With that said, Alaina followed Ryou out the classroom and through the not-yet-busy hallways. If they hadn't been allowed to leave early, the halls would have bustled with life as students rushed to grab things from their lockers and leave. Now, they didn't need to maneuver between other students who rushed to go home or do weekend activities. Exiting the school together, they stepped into the sunny spring weather.

Alaina glanced up at the sky as golden rays caressed her skin and enjoyed the light breeze that brought life to her hair. Her hair lifted before settling back to her mid-back. Save for the stray white clouds spread throughout the heavens, the sky shone a stunning shade of aquamarine.

A heavy sigh left Alaina's lips as she and Ryou crossed the pavement and headed to his home; Ryou glanced at her, worry covering his expression after hearing her sigh. Alaina ignored that look, hoping he would leave the matter.

To her relief, Ryou lived near Domino High so the walk didn't take much time. The two friends walked in silence for the most part, neither speaking with the other; Alaina hated the tense atmosphere that settled over them. Ryou's house came into view only minutes later and after twisting the key in the lock, Ryou led her into the building.

"Are you certain you're alright?" Ryou questioned her with a frown, breaking the stillness.

"Yes, Ryou," she assured him, though his question helped remind her of the mood she found herself in. "I'm fine."

Ryou watched her for a moment longer before conceding with a sigh. "Alright, let's work on our assignment."

"The sooner we finish, the better," Alaina said with a small smile. "I'll be right there; I need to change, you know?"

A soft laugh escaped him and he shook his head. "I'll be in the family room, preparing our things." To further accentuate his point, Ryou left her behind as he entered said-room; she assumed to get his laptop booted up.

Casting a glance at her school uniform, Alaina scowled. She dealt with it during class, but afterwards she always changed out of the horrid outfit, first thing. Since Alaina had known she'd go to Ryou's house after class, she had brought a set of clothes with her; anything to get rid of the uniform.

Alaina ascended the staircase and entered Ryou's bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a soft _click_. For added certainty, she twisted the key to lock it; she didn't need Ryou, or worse, _Bakura_ walking in on her unannounced.

Relieved to be rid of the awful colors, Alaina stripped herself of the clothes Domino High required girls to wear and pulled her own garments from the extra bag. Moments later, Alaina stood fully dressed in her own attire – a pair of dark blue jeans and a turquoise tank top.

Gripping the black chain that hung around her neck, Alaina tugged the ornament that hung off of it out from beneath her top so it rested above it. The ornament was a silver Ankh with hieroglyphs carved into it; a gift she'd gotten from both Yugi and Yami on her seventeenth birthday. She could hardly believe that almost a year had passed since then. Last but not least, Alaina removed several thin silver bracelets from her bag and slid them onto her right wrist.

Alaina shook her arm, enjoying the cool sensation of the bracelets on her skin and then remembered she and Ryou had an assignment to do. After leaving the room, Alaina descended the stairs and entered the family room. Surprise reflected in her eyes upon seeing two sets of white hair, rather than one. Alaina hadn't expected to see Bakura there so soon; as far as she knew, he usually did other things after class.

_ Why did he have to come home early?_

Not allowing her heartbeat to speed up at the sight of him, Alaina coaxed herself mentally into forcing herself to stay calm as she sat down next to Ryou. Silently, Alaina cursed her slight interest in the elder, darker twin. All reasoning screamed at her to hate him, yet the opposite reigned true; it didn't matter that he and her brothers hated each other, a deep-seated hatred that went back millennia. No, her emotions chose to betray what _should_ have been and caused a much different thing: A crush.

"Got everything ready?" From the look of Ryou's laptop, everything had worked out.

He nodded, "Yes. It looks like we got further with the assignment last time than we thought."

"Good," she stated, feeling slightly unnerved by Bakura's presence. "Then we'll be able to finish it sooner than we thought."

"Definitely. And I don't believe we have other homework, do we?"

She heard the television turn on and assumed Bakura was the one to start it; it hardly surprised her that he wasn't the least bit interested in listening to Ryou and her work on their homework. Bakura rarely seemed interested in anything besides dueling, plotting, and antagonizing others. Who, when and how depended on his mood.

"We don't," she confirmed and let out a laugh. "So let's get this over with so we can start our weekend!" In an attempt to ignore Bakura, Alaina decided to focus her attention on the work and get it finished as soon as possible.

Anything to get away from him.

* * *

><p>The first chapter of my new story. It focuses on Yami Bakura and an Original Character, Alaina. There is much drama to come in future chapters, starting in chapter two.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: Sealing the Deal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Alaina and the storyline of this fan fiction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Sealing the Deal<span>

A gentle breeze passed through the air, caressing Alaina's skin as she sat on a bench in the park. Night had fallen only an hour before and if the darkness it caused weren't enough, dark grey clouds shielded the stars. Though the weatherman on the news channel predicted rain, Alaina still ventured outside for an evening walk as she often did. During the week, school work kept her from doing so, but the weekend gave her time to think and relax. Hence how she spent that Saturday evening, allowing time to pass her by as she observed her surroundings.

A white duel disk, courtesy of Kaiba Corp, clung to her left wrist, which rested on the back of the wooden bench. A soft smile laced her lips at the thought of dueling; she hadn't done so in weeks due to large amounts of homework. Part of her hoped to find a duelist that evening, but the lack of people on the streets caused that idea to waver.

With a soft sigh, Alaina pushed herself to her feet and stretched her arms above her. "So much for this," she muttered, brows furrowed in slight annoyance. "With the bad weather coming, it's no wonder no one's here…"

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her black and blonde tresses and looked up at the sky. The thick clouds blocked every section of what would have been a starry sky. Only a lighter area, no doubt lit by the moon, showed the sun had set and allowed the other orb to take its place.

A chill slid down the length of Alaina's spine as a bitter breeze blew past, scattering her hair behind her and creating goose bumps on her skin. She frowned at the cold and momentarily regretted not bringing a jacket; though spring days were bearable, temperatures dropped at night. The wind created the sound of rustling leaves and a sound similar to a soft whistle and her frown lightened at nature's response to the wind.

"Time to go," Alaina murmured, now with a small smile as she spun around to head home.

The young woman stopped in her tracks, freezing in place as her eyes widened slightly, both in minimal confusion and surprise. A pale form with white hair made its way to her, maneuvering over the brick path that led through the park. A duel disk, no different than hers, wrapped around his arm. Had she not recognized by appearance alone that the male was the elder brother, Bakura; the duel disk would've given it away.

Alaina remained in place, watching him as he neared and stopped only a couple feet away. The tiniest hint of a smirk tainted his lips and she felt her anxiety rise, but managed to prevent it from becoming too extreme. Bakura wore a white and blue striped t-shirt with a short-sleeved, unbuttoned blouse over it and simple jeans. Alaina mentally thanked Ra that he wasn't wearing his black trench coat – not because she found it eerie, but because it would make it much more difficult to keep her nerves in check.

"Bakura," she spoke in an oddly calm tone, breaking the silence. "What brings you here?"

A soft chuckle escaped him, "Why don't you cut the formalities?"

Alaina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes just slightly at his words, wondering what he wanted. Instead of asking him again, she chose to stay quiet and wait for him to answer, rather than give him another chance to outwit her. Her strategy proved most useful in getting answers from him.

"If you must know," he began in a slow, firm drawl as he glanced from her, to her duel disk and then back. "I have a… proposition. One to settle in a duel."

Against her will, Alaina tensed slightly at the idea. Whether she wanted to duel or not, he wasn't her preferred opponent, especially if he had a proposition to settle in the duel. She didn't want to know what it would cost her if she lost and knowing him, it wouldn't be good, at all. He planned things out too well.

"And that would be?"

His smirked broadened. "Let's just say… if I win, you are mine for the night."

Alaina parted her lips to ask him to elaborate, but halted upon spotting a mischievous spark in his brown eyes as he scanned her body. That, combined with his smirk, made the meaning all too clear without him providing further details. She felt the warmth before it hit and it took all her self-restraint to prevent the flush from rising to her cheeks. With him..? Why would he..? Sure, she had fantasized about being with him before – _Ra, those were nice fantasies_ – but… actually doing it was an entirely difficult story.

After taking a few moments to compose, Alaina drew a shallow breath to force away the heat, before speaking more coherently than she thought possible, "Why..?"

"There are more ways than one to harm the pharaoh," he responded, taking steps towards her. "Physical pain is only one form of harm."

In the back of her mind, the realization that he was doing it only to harm her brother's pride stung – hard. On the surface, however, the idea of spending a night with Bakura overpowered that irrelevant thought.

"And if I win..?"

"That is up to you," Bakura stated as he stopped right at the edge of her personal space, his smirk never fading. "What do you _want_?"

She tensed at the close proximity; it figured that he would taunt her by nearing the edge of her personal bubble. No doubt he hoped to intimidate her, but she was not so easily intimidated – not at all.

Alaina wrestled with the urge to blurt out that she'd gladly spend the night with him, regardless if she won or lost. Instead, she forced herself to focus on the matter at hand. What could she have him do..?

"If I win," she began, contemplating and testing the words. "You'll leave Yugi and his friends alone."

The corners of his lips fell for only a moment, before the smirk flickered back to life. "What about Yami?"

Having expected that question, the response lay ready on her tongue, "Even if I told you to leave him, you wouldn't listen. There is nothing I can do to keep you away from him."

"It seems you're not as much of a dolt as the rest of the people you hang out with," he said with a chuckle, amusement reflecting in his eyes. "…What about you?"

Alaina's certainty faltered; she hadn't expected that question, unlike the previous one. Unconsciously, Alaina twisted the thin bracelets that hung around her right wrist while pondering her answer. Have him leave her alone, or…

"I can take care of myself," she decided, tone firm and defiant. "Just Yugi and his friends."

"Then those are the stakes, but when I win, I will expect you to confirm my statement when I tell your brother," he declared with a small nod. Bakura took a few steps back until enough room separated them to duel and activated his holograms, also drawing his first five cards. "Ladies first."

With a slight scoff, though her stomach fluttered, Alaina took two steps back and activated her holograms, drawing her cards. "Why don't you cut the formalities?"

Bakura let out an amused chuckle when she threw his words back at him. "So be it," he stated, drawing another card and placing it on the duel disk. "I summon _Headless Knight_ in attack mode and set two cards face down."

Alaina drew her card and fought the urge to frown. Only one out of six was a monster card; not a good way to start a duel. "I summon one monster face-down and place three cards." One of those had the potential to come in handy, later in the duel. "Your move."

Chuckling, Bakura took the next card from his deck and then paused to look at her. "One detail I forgot to mention…"

Dread settled in her stomach as the air around her grew cold; an unnatural chill. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening and nerves racked through her body at the unexpected change. Alongside the chill, their surroundings darkened and fog engulfed the area – dark fog.

"To make sure you don't back out of our agreement, I've taken us to the Shadow Realm," he explained. "Here, your monsters' lives depend on your actions. Their pain will be yours to feel." He placed a card face down and smirked. "Observe. Headless Knight, destroy her monster!"

Before Alaina fully comprehended what happened, a direct hit connected with her monster and it screamed before disappearing. On cue, pain raked her body like a shockwave trailing over her skin and she cried out. Stumbling forward a few steps, Alaina only just managed to maintain her balance as the pain faded, leaving behind a slight aftershock.

Bakura did not react to her pain, his expression remaining impassive as he ended his turn.

Taking a deep breath, Alaina drew a card while attempting to force the pain out of her mind. Unlike Bakura, she had no experience in Shadow Games. Even if she would win, theoretically, the pain could make her crack before the duel got that far. Fair or not, now that the duel had begun, the choice left her hands.

It was time to duel.

-/-

Much to her surprise, the duel passed fairly even. However, Alaina had gotten to the point where she wanted the match to end, so she could escape the Shadow Realm. Now she had one monster on the field, _The Bistro Butcher_, while he had two: _Dark Necrofear_ and _Headless Knight_.

Alaina let out a pained cry as Dark Necrofear attacked her monster and sent it to the graveyard, leaving her defenseless against an assault. One direct hit from the Headless Knight and her life points would drop to zero. She had one face down card on the field that could help her, but… Alaina glanced at the two cards in her hand, both monster cards, and hesitated.

"It was a nice effort," he complimented, chuckling softly. "Headless Knight, wipe out the remainder of her life points –"

"I activate Rope of Life!" At the last second, Alaina flipped over the trap card that could only be used when a monster was destroyed in battle. "By discarding the cards in my hand, I get to return the Bistro Butcher onto the field with 800 additional attack points."

Reluctantly, Alaina slid the two cards into the graveyard slot and gasped at the overwhelming pain hitting her as two monsters disappeared at once. The agony claimed her harder than expected and a whimper followed her gasp as she lost her footing and fell to her and knees, one hand pressing against the ground. Her breathing escaped in ragged pants and she tried to calm it with little luck.

"Rope of Life," Bakura repeated, watching her weary form. "A risky move under normal circumstances… This being a Shadow Game increases the risk tenfold. A move that can save you, or ruin you…"

Alaina felt color drain from her face at his words and she raised her gaze to watch his next move. He won – his tone gave her no doubt about it. He knew he'd beaten her in the duel and just needed to play the right cards to make it official.

Bakura plucked a card from his hand and set it on the duel disk. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed," he said while discarding one of his other cards. "I'm afraid your Bistro Butcher, though powerful, is no more."

A whimper escaped her as another shockwave of pain pierced her at the destruction of her monster. Headless Knight could still attack that turn; all activating her trap card caused was extra pain. In the long run, Alaina would've been better off not using it.

"Finish it."

A direct strike and the last of the pain washed over her, causing her breath to become irregular once more. The holograms faded, but Alaina paid it no mind as she directed her gaze at the ground and took a deep breath. Moments passed and as her breathing calmed, Alaina pushed herself back to her feet. She wouldn't seem weak, not in front of Bakura; she had lasted through an entire Shadow Game against him. But, she lost.

At that revelation, both sadness and anxiety washed over. Enemy of her brothers or not, she made a deal with Bakura; one she was intent on sticking to. Though aware it was only sex so he could get to her brother, part of her just wanted to experience it. Part of her was willing to sacrifice a small part of her pride to be with him.

Footsteps echoed on the brick path and she looked up to see Bakura coming towards her, the darkened surroundings morphing back to normal. "Not bad," he complimented, not stopping until he broke through her invisible barrier and stood not even a foot away from her. "I expected you to do worse."

Her breath hitched in her throat; his face was only inches away from hers. Though it unnerved her, butterflies flitted around in her stomach, sending her nerves souring through the roof. To make matters worse, he took slow steps towards her and her instant response was to take equal steps back.

"What I hadn't expected," he continued in his slow drawl once her back connected to the bark of a tree, trapping her in place. "Was that you would accept the offer. Offering yourself as a prize to a duel…"

Despite Alaina's self-control, a minor flush crept unto her cheeks. She knew his words weren't meant to be condescending; his tone didn't reveal any form of it and his dark gaze proved the opposite. Her breath hitched once more as Bakura lightly gripped her chin and tilted her head up to make her look at him.

Bakura leaned closer until his lips hovered only millimeters away from hers, the slightest smirk gracing his features. "I believe," he began, voice deep and laced with a slight predatory growl. "…We should take this back to my apartment."

Alaina couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>And so begins the true plot of this fan fiction; the drama has arrived, but things will get much worse as the story progresses. Alaina just got herself into a shitload of trouble and she's fully aware of it.<p>

If you spot any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know so I can edit them! And let me know what you think in a review.


	3. Chapter Three: Execution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Alaina and the storyline of this fan fiction.

**Do not read this chapter, aside from the first and last few paragraphs, if you cannot handle or dislike sexual content.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Execution<span>

Alaina mentally praised the fact that Bakura lived close to the park; a longer walk would have heightened her anxiety to unhealthy levels. Instead, they made it to his house in less than five minutes and within seconds of reaching the door, they both entered the dark house and Bakura shut the door behind them.

In the back of her mind, Alaina recalled that Ryou made plans to spend the evening with her brothers and friends, at the arcade. She and Bakura were alone, with no one to interrupt him. Bakura's smirk showed he noticed that fact, as well; or had he known beforehand?

Silently, Alaina followed him up the stairs and into his room; she had only been there once before when they'd been paired together for a project. Unlike Ryou's room, Bakura's was untidy, yet not overly so.

After discarding their duel disks on the desk, Bakura turned, with his smirk still in place as he stepped closer to her and tilted her head up. "No turning back."

Before she had the chance to respond, his lips crashed onto hers and a surprised gasp spilled into the kiss. Using the moment to his advantage, Bakura's tongue met hers in a shockingly passionate kiss.

Any doubt that dwelled in her mind vanished, right then and there.

Her surprise faded quickly and she responded to the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Bakura's grip vanished from her chin and his fingers slid down between her clothed breasts, then to her side, until his hand came to rest on her hip. A soft moan escaped her as he squeezed and Bakura became the victor, deepening the kiss.

Alaina looped one arm around his neck as he led her backwards, not breaking the kiss. It only broke when Bakura pushed her down onto the soft surface of the bed, and she forced him down due to her grip on him. Smirking down at her, Bakura straddled her waist and slid a hand along her side. Soft shivers raked Alaina's body and she arched her back, letting out a moan when their hips touched.

No further confirmation was needed as Bakura slipped his hand under her shirt and trailed it over her skin. Excitement boiled in her stomach and she raised her arms as he pulled up her shirt, allowing him to remove it and toss it onto the floor.

Her breath hitched as Bakura leaned down, his breath caressing her ear. "I've always wanted to see you naked." On cue, his right hand found one of her breasts and gave it a rough squeeze through the thin fabric.

A moan tore from her throat and she tossed her head back in delight, wanting to feel so much_ more._ As if sensing her need, his lips descended to her neck and found her sweet spot in no time, teasing it with a soft nip to the sensitive skin. Groaning, Alaina let her instincts take over to keep the event from being one-sided; she would make the best of it.

Her hands found their way to his stomach and trailed up over his clothed chest. Reaching his shoulders, Alaina reluctantly pushed him back to slip the blouse off of him. She gave him no time to move in as she relocated her hands to the bottom of his striped shirt and slid them under it. Beneath her fingers, she felt his muscles tense at her touch as she moved higher, brushing her hands over his nipples.

The moment she tossed his shirt to the floor, Bakura snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. She groaned from the ache his grasp caused, but pushed it to the furthest depths of her mind. His smirk sent chills down her spine and goose bumps littered her skin. Alaina's senses heightened as he teased her side with his fingers, tracing small patterns on bare flesh. He shifted, sneaking his hand behind her and unhooking her bra almost faster than she could have herself.

A blush tinted her cheeks when he released her wrists to remove the small cloth, flinging it to the side without a second thought. Despite the overwhelming urge to shield her body from his gaze, she pushed past her insecurity and let him see.

His hands trailed a path up her abdomen, leaving an odd mixture of cold and heat in their wake. Bakura's hands found her uncovered-breasts and squeezed, causing a sharp intake of air from the young woman beneath him. Bursts of pleasure coursed through her veins as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, tugging lightly.

The pleasure faded fast as Bakura moved his hands southward, unbuttoning her pants. Arching her back, Alaina lifted her hips off the bed to let him remove her jeans. Cold air caressed her skin and she looped one arm around Bakura's neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Eager, are we?" he whispered into her ear.

Bakura nipped at her neck before she could answer, soothing her skin with his tongue afterwards. One hand trailed down her side, sliding past her hip and to her thigh. Reaching dangerously close to her sensitive area, he massaged her inner thigh roughly. A moan escaped Alaina's lips, the fabric of her underwear dampening as a knot tightened in her lower abdomen.

"B-Bakura…"

She massaged here and there whilst sliding her hands down his chest, successfully drawing a husky groan from his lips. A small grin flickered unto her face as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Her confidence boosted, she continued the demonstrations until she reached the rim of his jeans. Slowly, she unbuckled the annoying blockade and then tugged on his belt loops.

Bakura chuckled at her impatience, but said nothing about it. A soft whimper in loss slipped past her lips when his hand left her thigh. He rose off the bed to remove the annoying garments and was back on her before she fully comprehended he left.

A mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he slid a hand under the last piece of cloth covering her body. "I'll have you begging for more."

Alaina tensed at the intrusion, but groaned at his words. Her, beg? No – never.

She had no time to voice her distaste in that statement as two fingers slipped inside her, catching her off guard. Her surprised gasp turned into a moan as she instinctively thrust her hips up. Before she could grab onto his shoulders – Ra, she needed something to hold onto sanity – he snatched her wrists once more, having abandoned his torture momentarily. Once her arms were pinned above her head again, Bakura returned his hand to its previous demonstrations. The two fingers slid along her inner walls in a slow, torturous manner that tore a whimper from Alaina's throat.

Bakura's smirk widened and after a few more strokes, he shifted his fingers, removing them from inside her. Instead, they found the bundle of nerves that pleased women the most and circled it, adding light pressure.

"B-Bakura!"

Moaning loudly, Alaina bucked her hips and whimpered soon thereafter. The knot tightened, making his acts more heavenly and more torturous at once. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, arching her back with a moan. Needles of pleasure pricked at her skin, forcing her to emit a gasp as the knot tensed further. His name left her lips again as a ragged whimper, her breath becoming irregular.

Just as the pleasure became unbearable, Bakura removed his hand from her underwear and cut contact. The sudden change sent shock through Alaina's body and she groaned, thrusting her hips up again.

Chuckling in a way that sent shivers down her spine, Bakura leaned closer. "I told you… you will beg for it."

He took her underwear from her frame and tossed them to side, leaving her naked for him to see. The sudden chill in her southern regions hit harshly and she gasped, trying to close her legs.

Bakura intervened by releasing her wrists and holding her thighs, preventing her from pressing them together. His gaze shifted, trailing from her face down the length of her body, eyeing every curve in satisfaction. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk and he moved back.

_ Please just fuck me,_ Alaina thought, shuddering at the lusty gaze he sent in her direction.

Her thoughts broke into a million pieces as he separated her inner lips and found her clit with his moist tongue. Crying out in delight, Alaina tangled one hand in his white tresses, clenching the sheets in her other until her knuckles turned white.

"O-Oh Ra," she breathed with a moan. "Bakura..!"

Moan after moan left her without resistance as he treated her sweet spot. She tried to thrust her hips up to gain more contact, but he held her down. Whimpering in frustration, Alaina's distaste vanished when he ran his tongue along her clit, sending untamed pleasure through her body.

"Please – d-don't stop," she mustered between moans, back arching as her eyelids fluttered shut. The intensity of the knot increased to the unbearable level once more and she tightened her grasp on his hair and the sheet.

Just when she thought he'd stop again, Bakura proved her wrong by lightly biting down on her clit, then sucking on the bundle of nerves.

Her gasp turned into a cry as his motions brought on her release. Bakura's grip tightened to the point of causing bruises as she instinctively attempted to thrust up again. He didn't stop his demonstrations until her erratic movements and moans lessened, leaving place for irregular pants.

"Bakura," she breathed, hardly above a whisper.

A smug smile tainted his features as he slid up her sweat-slicked body. Once his face hovered over hers, Alaina pulled him down into a kiss. He let her take control, allowing her to slide her tongue into his mouth. Though she tasted herself, it hardly bothered her and she deepened the kiss. Finding her footing, Alaina bent one leg far enough to have her knee press against Bakura's clothed-genitals.

Groaning into the kiss, Bakura pulled away and seemed to glare down at her. Matching his glare with a small grin, Alaina removed her hand from his hair. He took the hint and abandoned the last garment covering him before sliding between Alaina's legs.

She moaned in anticipation at the head of his cock pressed against her inner lips, teasing. Her hand found its way to his shoulder as the other grasped the sheets, ready for the incoming sensation.

Only a hint of the silent question reflected in his brown eyes and before she could confirm – she would have in a heartbeat – he thrust into her, hard and fast.

Her loudest moan yet pierced the silence of the room, mixed with Bakura's groan, and she dug her nails into his back. Bakura gave her little time to adjust as she showed no signs of pain and pulled out, only to thrust back in as hard as before. If possible, her moans grew louder as he started a rough rhythm.

She joined in quickly, thrusting her hips up in time to meet his. The pleasurable sensation lit her nerves on fire and moan after moan spilled from her lips. Bakura followed her lead with groans and grunts every time he entered her moist cavern.

"B-Bakura! Oh, fuck, _please._"

Upon hearing her words, Bakura slowed his pace and tore her down from her high with the sudden change. A whimper escaped her and she looked up at him, confusion and sheer annoyance marring her expression. The unexpected lack of his rough pace almost created a painful tension.

He grunted, slowing his pace further until it felt more like torture rather than what should have caused pleasure. Regaining his composure from what plagued him as much as it did her, Bakura smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Please what?"

Through the shudder his words induced and the agonized pleasure she felt, Alaina found their meaning and whimpered. "Don't… not now."

One fast thrust sent delight coursing through her and she gasped, eyes rolling back. "Ohh –"

"Please what?" Bakura resumed the slow, tantalizing thrusts and observed Alaina's writhing form, roughly massaging her hips. She felt her resolve shatter like brittle glass and leave room only for desire.

"Bakura, please –" a soft moan interrupted her. "_More._"

Bakura wasted no time in obeying her command, aside from flashing a satisfied smirk and voicing a chuckle. He quickened his pace and thrust deeper into her, increasing her pleasure tenfold.

Her moans continued and despite her previous climax, the knot reformed and plagued her senses once more. Beyond words at this point, Alaina moaned and clung tighter to Bakura as the knot throbbed at her impending climax.

Bakura hit a spot that sent a shockwave of delight coursing through her and she cried out his name as her walls constricted around him and the knot dissipated, sending her over the edge. Relocating her hand tangled in the sheets to his other shoulder, she dug her nails into his back – hard.

Thrusting a few more times, Bakura released himself into her with a groan of her name. Alaina moaned and arched her back as he filled her, clinging onto him for dear life. Soft moans slipped past her lips as he continued his thrusts until he finished his release.

"O-Oh, Bakura…"

Her tense muscles relaxed and she loosened her grip on Bakura's shoulders, breaths escaping as irregular pants. A soft groan escaped her when Bakura pulled out of her, leaving her feeling incredibly _empty._

Bakura moved to lie beside her and she rolled over to face him. His chest heaved with each quick breath he took, working on calming his breathing much as she did hers. Silence passed between them as they came down from their high. Once no longer so irregular, he copied her movement by shifting to face her, a smirk making its way to his lips.

"You could stay here tonight."

His words reminded her of how she ended up in his bed and she paused, keeping quiet for a few moments. _He did it to hurt my brother's pride,_ she remembered, expression faltering. _Nothing more…_

Despite the ache in her muscles, though pleasurable, Alaina shook her head. "No," she stated. "Ryou will be back later and… my family would wonder where I am." Forcing herself into a sitting position, she swung her legs over the side of the bed until they touched the floor.

Bakura shifted behind her and an arm snaked around her waist as his lips pressed against her shoulder. "I'll see you again," he promised. "After all… we must break the news to your dear brother."

Shuddering at his touch, Alaina refused to respond to his words. Instead, she pushed his arm away from her, met with little resistance, and made it to her feet. While collecting her clothes, Alaina ignored his persistent stare, eyes taking in her form. She was tense as she got dressed, making sure not to do so too quickly, lest he would think she was in a hurry to get away.

Grabbing her duel disk, Alaina bit her bottom lip in hesitation and paused, considering. Coming to a decision, she left without a second glance at him. She escaped the house and ran her hand through her hair to create some semblance of order as she headed down the street to her own home.

The soft drizzle of the rain calmed her raging nerves and washed away the thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. Allowing a heavy sigh and breathing deeply, Alaina felt her muscles relax. The slight throbbing between her legs began to lessen, much to her relief. Despite matters returning to normal, an array of thoughts haunted her mind.

_ How could I have been so stupid?_

* * *

><p>This is the start of so much more that will happen in this story - drama, emotions, tragedy and indecisiveness. I'll also be the first to admit; this is the first sex scene I've written in a good three or four years now, so please bear with me.<p>

If you spot any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know so I can edit them! And let me know what you think of the story thus far in a review.


End file.
